Learning Curves
by The Queen of Asgard
Summary: "Her quiet resistance was beginning to fascinate him. It seemed that he might have been wrong about her. Maybe after all she would turn out to be a worthy opponent. If she had fallen on her knees and begged for mercy, he would have despised her. The thought thrilled him. Oh yes, she was proving herself to be a prize worth waiting for." Loki/OC
1. Kidnapped

**This is a total multiple smut short story that I had to get out of my system. Anyway, review if you want to, it's only going to be about three or four chapters of Loki smut goodness. (I'm so excited to write the smut chapters...) **

**Anything you recognize isn't mine. If some stuff isn't canon, please don't kill me or chew me out, I'm doing the best I can.**

* * *

Kira Flynn rocked her hips in time with the music as she danced with her date Matt who was grinding rather provocatively on her. She wasn't much of a grinder. Actually, she hated it but she was getting drunker by the hour and her will was being suffocated by the alcohol.

She turned to face her date as he grabbed her waist and pulled her into a smoldering kiss, the club's signature drink on his full, soft lips. It was her 21st birthday and her goal for the evening was to find the club door with Matt, go back to her apartment, and lose her virginity to him. Most people were surprised to hear that the curvy, ample creature still held that card in her possession but like she had told her best friend Danielle before going to the club, 'grinding wasn't her thing.'

Usually she was quiet and very reserved, trying to stay in the shadows but tonight, she felt like she could let loose and run her fingers through her short copper colored hair that graced her neck. Her date began trailing his fingers up her thighs towards her most intimate place but she batted his hand away, wishing to save familiarities for later in the night. She twirled as a new song that she had heard on the radio just that night came up and she twirled around and almost crashed into Danielle who held a rather strong drink in her hand.

"Isn't Matt something?" She slurred over the music, spilling some of her drink on her own date that didn't even pay attention. Danielle was far more wily and pretty than Kira, but it was one of the reasons they got along so well. With long caramel colored locks and piercing hazel eyes, she was the sort of girl who got tagged as a partier.

"Yeah, he's the best," Kira agreed and seeing the look in her best friend's eye, arched an eyebrow, "What?"

"Are you gonna lose your V-card tonight?" She asked slyly and Kari gasped in shock and slugged her best friend in the arm before giving her a privy wink that was probably lost in the flashing lights.

"We'll see," She said and Danielle gave a squeal and her drink flew through the air, catching an older guy in the face with rum and fruit punch.

"Oh my glob! Are you gonna go to his apartment or vice versa?" She gushed and Kira shrugged before she was grabbed once again by Matt and he had pinned her backside to his shirt. Truthfully, Kira wasn't much of a flirt, the extent of her knowledge being that men had a penis and they tended to think with said object. Actually, Kira was pretty clueless when it came to males as a rule and so she was hoping that maybe tonight, Matt would give her an education.

"Hey babe, I'm gonna go get us another round, what do you want?" Matt purred in her ear as he brushed a hand under her breast a little too roughly. Kira grunted and then glanced back to see the drunken lust in his eyes. She felt a heat suddenly flash through her body and her heartbeat began to beat in her ears.

"Uh…get me another martini?" She asked and Matt gave her a wink, swatting on the butt before moving away. She stumbled forward and tried to control her heart but was failing miserably. She thought about what she was getting herself into and wondered if it was the best idea in the world to lose her virginity to a guy she had just met. However, before she could contemplate on those thoughts more, someone grabbed her and started grinding on her again.

"Relax, it's just me," Danielle said in her ear and Kira exhaled loudly as she took a step away from her friend who gave her a look, "Are you feeling okay? You look sick."

"Look," Kira said, tucking a copper colored curl behind her ear, "I know you're trying to give me a great birthday and I'm having a ton of fun but I don't think I'm willing to lose my virginity to a guy I just met."

Danielle gave Kira a look of disbelief and then a grin lit up her face, "What if it was that one guy?"

"What one guy?" She asked, irritated her friend wouldn't give her a straight answer.

"The one who attacked Earth two years ago. The one you thought was totally hot. What was his name…Oh yeah! Loki, wasn't it? Would you lose your virginity to that guy?"

Kira clapped a hand over her friend's mouth and dragged her over to the corner, "Are you INSANE? What if someone heard you? His name is like…saying Hitler was right except worse…Remember what he tried to do?"

Danielle grabbed Kira's hand and pulled it off her mouth, "Dude, you've got to learn how to take a joke! He's gone anyway so you might as well get used to the fact that Matt is going to be the best thing that's ever happened in your life! Come on Kira…"

Kira leaned back against a wall that she had pulled them too and then sighed, running a hand through her hair. It was true, what she had said. She had only seen Loki a few times and that was on TV screens and computer monitors but every time she saw him, her heartbeat raced out of control. She had a secret wish to be part of the SHIELD team but she could never tell Danielle who would probably just shoot her down. She almost wished that Loki had stayed on Earth and finished his attack on New York City. Then, maybe when he saw her, she could have changed him into something far better than he was. She could save humanity and get the guy…but it was only a dream.

Slowly, she allowed Danielle to pull her back into the throngs of people and they continued to dance to a remixed version of Drive By. However, by the time she had downed her 5th drink, she knew that she couldn't take much more. She was already spinning and laughing so loudly that Danielle came over and told Matt to take her home.

The two staggered out of Venue 489 and Kira leaned on her date for support, laughing all the while.

"If you and Danielle got together, you two would make the cutest babies ever." She snorted and then tripped over a pothole as he guided her to a back alley, "Is your car back here? I thought it was in the parking lot."

Suddenly, her back was against the wall and her little black dress was riding up her ass. Matt was leaning over her, his hot breath on her cheek.

"Please, don't talk anymore Kira," he murmured in her ear as began to trace down her jugular with his nose, "You're so much sexier if you don't talk."

"W-What are you doing?" She stuttered, trying to get out of his grip. He leaned back and looked right at her.

"What do you think I'm doing, sweetheart? I'm getting what I was promised." He purred and then, suddenly, fused their lips together. Kira yelped in surprise but her voice was muffled by his lips. When he pulled back, Kira could see that the corner of his lip held a glossy red trail, as if…

She flicked her tongue down over her own lips and was surprised to find that his teeth had cut her.

"No, this isn't how it's supposed to happen," she whimpered as he reached down to roughly cup her right breast.

"Baby girl, I don't care how it was supposed to go down, all I know is I want me some of that…OOF!" He doubled over and Kira was up and stumbling down the alley. The ground moved underneath her like a roller coaster and she fell to the sticky wet cement and skinned her knees. Suddenly, Matt had her by the wrist and was hauling her back up to her feet.

"Listen girlie," he snarled and slammed her up against the wall so hard, she saw stars, "I don't care how long it's gonna take but your friend Danielle in there said that you're a virgin and personally, I like my kitty cats to be clean."

His rough, calloused hand went to the hem of her dress and roughly tore it up, exposing her spandex that she was wearing under her slinky getup.

"No…please stop…"

"Oh yeah baby, I wanna hear you moan…"

"Matt, I'm serious…"

CRACK! Matt yelled in surprise and fear as someone fired a round into his back. He gave one last look at Kira and then fell to the side, like a tree falling in the forest. Kira fixed her dress as best as she could and began to shiver. She had heard of things like this; men killing other men who were about to rape a girl so that he could have the girl all to himself.

"Oh gods please don't kill me!" She whimpered, falling to her knees as someone came into the alley. He was a tall guy; good looking holding a gun that was still smoking.

"I'm not going to kill you," he reassured her, sticking his gun in its holster and then offering up his hand. "What's your name?"

Kira took his hand and nearly fell over again as she took it. Something about this man was frighteningly wonderful. "I'm Kira."

"I see," he mused and looked at her as if he was analyzing her, "Did that man, the one who was going to take you by your will, did he say you were untouched by another man?"

She attempted to take her hand out of his but he had her tightly, "No, he was kidding. I've really slept with like, 80 guys! At least! I'm a walking herpes factory!"

The man smirked and then cocked his head to the side, "Kira Marie Flynn, age 21. Graduated high school three years ago and excelled in music and literature. Occupation is a receptionist for Mr. Samuel Garcia. Currently single and has been for two years after the man left for another woman. You my dear are just the sort of girl I'm looking for."

Kira felt herself go cold and she tried to pull herself out of the man's grip, "Let me go! Let me go!"

He laughed and then pulled something that looked like a Taser out of his pocket and then held it under her chin, "I apologize about this but it's the only way to get you to Asguard."

"Please…" She tried to give one last feeble scream for help but before she could do so, the button was released and a spasm of energy filled her body before darkness engulfed her.

* * *

Loki leaned against the window and watched the stars fly by. He hated coming back to Asgard but since his plan to rule Earth had been thwarted, he had been confined to the palace under the close watch of his brother and father. His eyes wandered passed the stars and then glanced over towards the newly constructed Bifröst that glimmered in the light of the passing nebulas.

He could see that there was some commotion happening with the gatekeeper and a tall lanky man who seemed to be quite irritated. Loki felt a smirk curl up onto his face and then he moved away from the large windows to walk towards the door to see what the commotion was about. Before he was even through the door, he had to put his wrists in a pair of cuffs that encircled is arms to keep him within the confines of the city.

Opening the door, he was faced with his brother whose stormy expression was almost enough to make Loki in a gleeful mood.

Almost, being the key word.

"I thought you might have seen what was going on down at the Bifröst," Thor said darkly, "The merchant Rupert wishes for us to meet him in Asgard's square. He said that he has something you might be interested in."

"You and I both know that no matter whom he or she is, Father would never allow them to come close to me." Loki chided with a slight laugh. He glanced at his brother who motioned for Loki to show him both his wrists. With a sigh, Loki held up his wrists to prove that he was wearing the security measures that held him in Asgard. As for his mysterious package, he was hoping for a companion that could stay with him and that he could keep with him to talk to.

The two brothers, one blond the other dark haired walked slowly to the lift that would take them down into Midgard. Both knew that Rupert was a businessman of ill repute, capturing men and women alike and selling them to the outer regions of the galaxies. He rarely came to Asgard and when he did, Odin usually chased him away. Thor was against keeping slaves and when he did come into Asgard, Thor usually bought one or two beautiful women to keep as servants instead of slaves. The one good thing about Rupert was the fact that he usually rescued came from situations that were sometimes quite horrific.

"So, did Rupert tell you anything about this mystery package?" Loki asked as Thor glanced over at him.

"No, I didn't actually speak to the man myself," Thor admitted and Loki looked away and rolled his eyes, wondering how his brother even knew Rupert wanted to talk to them.

Under the cosmic light of the galaxies, the con-man set up shop, men and women sitting around, some in their native clothes, some in the clothing of the region. When Rupert saw the two brothers, his face broke into a wide smile and he raced over to greet the two brothers.

"My Lords Thor and Loki," he said, bowing respectfully, "I have some of the finest wear in the entire 9…"

"Don't waste our time, you sniveling pig," Thor snapped through clenched teeth. Loki was slightly surprised that the businessman didn't even flinch but instead snapped his fingers to allow his two assistants to pull on the ropes that were bound to the wrists of a rather pretty young lady that was obviously human.

Her short, curly copper colored hair was freshly washed and her skin practically glowed in the light that was cast by the stars. When her dark eyes met those of Loki, something flickered across them that could only be one thing: recognition. Instantly, her cheeks took on a ruddy hue and she turned her eyes away from him.

She was small but well developed for someone of her stature. She wasn't a thin or muscular creature as the women of Asgard were but she was curvy and the clothes she was wearing showed off those curves even more. Rupert had dressed her in the traditional garb that humans on Earth wore.

A silence fell between the three men until Loki spoke, "What's so interesting about this woman? I see nothing special about her."

Rupert gave a wry smile and then winked, "The girl's untouched by male hands and I know you've been looking for one like that."

Thor whipped his head around to look at his brother, "Is this true, Brother?"

Loki gave Thor a look and then spoke, "I've been looking for a woman who would sit by my side during the long days I am confined to asgard. I decided I would have enjoyed having a human due to the fact I would prefer for this woman to not hate me with every fiber of her being."

Thor returned Loki's look with one of disgust, "You destroyed this woman's world. Why would she not hate you?"

"That is a good question," Loki mused and walked around the woman before finally leaning down and grasping her chin between his thumb and forefinger. "Hello my dear. What is your name?"

The woman still held her gaze away from Loki and didn't say a word until Loki dropped her chin and then turned to Rupert, "I can see why she's untouched. You brought me a mute."

"My name is Kira," The woman's voice drifted out of her mouth before she could stop it, "Kira Flynn and I don't hate you with every fiber of my being."

"There, see? She's not a mute!" Rupert said triumphantly and Loki turned back to the woman, trying to imagine her in Asgard's fine wear or better yet, naked in his bed. He had bedded many human women back in the day when the beings of Asgard reigned on the Earth but he had never set eyes on such a silent creature. She didn't even put up a fuss as she was tugged towards Loki.

Loki circled the woman for several minutes, examining her every angle he could, never touching her once. For the woman's part, she was as still as stone, never asking questions. Did she WANT to be bought?

Finally, he glanced up at Rupert who was trying to keep some of his other stock quiet. He turned back to Loki and Thor and he could see that the conman was rubbing his hands in anticipation. "So, do we have a deal?" He asked and both brothers could see the greed that penetrated his eyes.

"Very well, we have a deal," Loki said and produced a small bag of jingling coins. Rupert took the bag and then tipped his hat.

"I promise you, this woman is the best of my stock!" He turned away as his assistants handed Loki the rope and the woman blushed even deeper and looked away as if ashamed. However, before Loki and Thor could move back into the confines of Asgard, Rupert turned back around, "Oh yes! Before she was attacked by her date, she said something about you, Lord Loki. Perhaps you can get it out of her, if you know what I mean."

With one more wink, the entrepreneur herded the rest of his stock into a caravan and his horses dragged it out of Asgard.

* * *

**Reviews are nice but I'll write whether or not you do so...:3 **

**Have a great day!**


	2. Frightening Thoughts

**So, a little background on this story. I have a really, probably unnaturally large crush on Tom Hiddleston and even though I'm writing an Avengers story right now that's got a love triangle, I knew if I didn't write a really large smutty story with Loki, I was going to have a really large smutty scene with him and my other Avengers OC, Zephyr. So...Kira came into play. In this story, Loki's a little more suggestive than I would like but if he goes around and sexes it up with everyone else, than obviously he's got to be a bit of a womanizer! **

**Anyway, due to the fact that I am sort of obsessed with Loki and The Avengers, this was born. (And Tom, who's child I will be having someday, mind you.) **  
**Reviews are appreciated! I love to hear your thoughts! **

**Anything you recognize isn't mine. :(**

* * *

Loki turned to the woman he had just purchased and she looked back at him, looking like a deer in the headlights. Thor, however, seemed to be just plain angry.

"Father will not approve of this," He said as he took the ropes from Loki's hands, "He will…"

"I know what Father will do," Loki snapped, grabbing Kira's ropes back, "She is mine now. I bought her."

Thor rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh, "You should listen to yourself, you sound like a child. If you don't tell Father, I'm going to tell him for you."

Loki turned to his brother and then gave him a look, "And what, pray tell, will you tell him? That I found a woman that I'm planning on keeping as my escort? Maybe then he will stop asking me when I will begin to attract women again. No woman in Asgard would be caught dead with me after the humiliation I faced."

Thor scoffed and then looked back at Kira who was as silent as the grave, "I haven't heard a peep from you since you said your name. Are you sure you aren't mute?"

She slowly turned her head up to face Thor, "No, sir. I'm just sort of in shock at the moment. I still can't believe that I was bought and bartered like a common kitchen utensil. It's…sort of a shock."

Loki nodded and then spoke to her, "It would be quite shocking to have your person being transferred from one hand to another."

For a brief second, a ghost of a smile graced her cheeks and Loki was amazed that her whole demeanor changed. "It is quite strange," She said softly, "But, if I was to be bought by anyone, I never thought in a million years that I would end up in Asgard in the company of a super hero and…well…" She blushed again and turned her cheeks down.

"And what am I to you Miss…Kira, was it?" Loki asked and he was pleased to see that her cheeks reddened even more. If she was blushing like this now, he couldn't wait to get her out her clothes.

"Well…" She began until a booming voice created a cacophony of sound through the courtyard.

"What is this human doing here?" An older man roared, striding across the courtyard to face his two sons. A beautiful woman strode after him but unlike her husband, she quickly went to the girl's side and snapped her fingers. Instantly, the rope fell away from Kira's wrists and she rubbed them gratefully.

"Father this is Kira. She is Loki's new…interest." Thor said, saying interest with such disdain Loki thought that Thor might have not enjoyed being dragged along in his newest conquest.

Kira looked up at the king of Asgard and then quickly looked down again, without saying anything.

"Loki…What have you done now?" The man asked as he looked down at Kira who looked now like she might cry.

Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Weren't you the one telling me I needed to find a female companion? One that could actually stand to look at me?"

"I never meant for you to go out and BUY a woman!" He shouted and then quickly lost some of his steam as Kira started crying. The pretty woman who had been with the older man held her shoulders as she cried.

"I just want to go home!" Kira wailed as tears fell down her cheeks. The older man's expression softened considerably and then he looked over at the young woman.

"Unfortunately, you were bought and as much as I don't like it, you belong to my son." The old man said softly and then sighed, "I am Odin, king of Asgard and this is my wife, Frigga."

Kira's head suddenly snapped up and she took a step back, "I'm going crazy…you're telling me you're ALL the Norse gods?"

Loki was surprised that she hadn't said more when being bought. If she was more terrified by the fact that they were all gods, then she was even stranger than he gave her credit for. Frigga took a step towards the girl and then wrapped her arms around her shaking shoulders, "Come now, child. We'll get you something new to wear and get you something to eat. Perhaps we can even set up a room for you."

Kira nodded silently and followed Frigga though the giant entryway and down multitudes of hallways. She counted tens of hundreds of servants as they moved and she began to realize with dread that she would soon join their ranks.

"You won't be working with them, dear." Frigga reassured her, as if she could read Kira's mind, "My husband Odin asked Loki after the battle for your world if he would ever consider getting himself a female companion. At the time, Loki just laughed but as time wore on, he realized that he was lonely. You'll be his…companion."

"Great," She said with a dry laugh, "I'm his whore."

"Not necessarily, child." Frigga reassured her with a touch of her hand, "More or less you'll be my son's companion. You'll stay with him when he needs you most."

Kira merely shrugged and followed Frigga through more corridors until they stopped in front of a rather large door, "This will be your room. I'm sure Loki will show you his room soon enough."

The door opened and Kira gaped like a fish out of water. It had to be as big as her apartment she shared with two other girls back home with several compartments that looked out over the beautiful city. However, the one thing that really took Kira's breath away was the cosmos that crashed and flew around the sky like a dance.

"This is beautiful," Kira gasped before turning back to Frigga who was now smiling at Kira's antics, "I mean…I always thought the night sky was gorgeous but this…this is magical."

"I'm glad you like it, now, let's find you some clothes." Frigga waved her hands over towards a closet that easily dwarfed anything she had ever owned before. Rows upon rows of beautiful clothes hung on the racks. Frigga moved through them, muttering to herself about different colors and Kira's eyes.

"Alright, try this one," She finally announced from the confines of the closet, "I think it will contrast with your hair but bring out your eyes."

She emerged holding something that was blue. Kira took it gingerly and before she could do anything else, Frigga was over at her side, helping her pull her tee shirt from her head! "Hey! I can do that myself!" Kira yelped as Frigga's cold fingers brushed her warm skin.

Finally, after several moments of struggling and trying to get into the dress, she finally managed to model it in the mirror. The dress was gorgeous. It was dark blue and formed an empire waist with a strip of what looked to be leather. It draped in the front and it showed off Kira's toned arms from years of racquetball. In her curly hair, Frigga placed a small headband with small wings on the side and then stood back to admire her work.

"You look like you could be from Asgard," Frigga concurred and Kira blushed in happiness. "Now, dinner will be served in two hours' time. I trust you're not terribly hungry, are you dear?"

"No ma'am," Kira said and Frigga gave her a little smile before touching Kira's cheek.

"Please, call me Frigga or Mother." She said before turning to go to the door.

"Do you mind if I stay in here for a while?" Kira asked and Frigga smiled and nodded.

"If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask any of the servants," she said before moving out of the room.

Kira watched her go and as soon as the door closed, fell back onto her bed and tears welled up in her eyes. 24 hours ago, she had been 21 and drinking. Now she was in another world, the personal companion of someone who she never thought she would ever see. If she was to go back in the past, she would advise her past self to NEVER say anything about Loki to anyone EVER. Now, she was his prisoner…his slave.

Kira sat on her balcony for about half an hour. She contemplated jumping off of it several times but she wasn't one for suicide. Instead, she watched the galaxies spin around her and wonder which one was Earth.

After about an hour, she heard the door open and she turned to find Frigga standing at the door, smiling down at her.

"Are you faring well, my dear?" She asked softly and Kira, hoping the last of her tears were gone, rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hand and smiled wearily at the queen, "Loki wishes to spend some time with you. He's up in his room, if you'd come with me."

Kira felt her stomach churn but nodded and took Frigga's outstretched arm, "So tell me my dear, how did you fall into Rupert's clutches?"

Kira gave a slight laugh and then sighed, "Well, on my 21st birthday, my friend Danielle set me up with her boyfriend's friend Matt. He was really sweet and we had gone on a few dates together and we hit it off really well. That night, I was planning on giving him my virginity. But, before we could go anywhere, he tried to take it by force in an alley. Then, Rupert came up and shot him with something…I'm not sure whether he's dead or alive, and then knocked me out. The next thing I knew, I was lying in a caravan with other men and women and then I was yanked out and Rupert showed me to potential buyers, but all of them saw something wrong with me. It was only when we got to Asgard that Loki bought me."

Frigga frowned as they rounded a corner and it took Kira a few seconds to realize that every single woman they passed was at least several inches taller than herself and far prettier. "Why didn't Loki pick out one of the women of Asgard to be his companion? I mean, they're all way prettier than me."

Frigga sighed and shook a stray curl out her face, "Loki is…difficult to predict. Besides, none of the women of Asgard would have him. He is under house arrest, never able to leave the city. You have to understand that Loki is misunderstood but can be kind when he wants to. He just wants someone besides his brother for company."

"Right," Kira agreed as they boarded a lift_. And because he apparently wants a fuck buddy with no experience. _

"Right this way," Frigga said, motioning to a corridor of even nicer looking doors, if that was even possible. Frigga stopped outside one door in particular and opened it slowly, peeking her head around the corner, "Loki, you have until dinner." She said and allowed Kira to come around the corner. As she did this, Loki turned and for the first time, she could take in just how amazingly gorgeous he really was. Jet black hair that curled slightly at the ends with the brightest green-blue eyes she had ever seen. He was tall and slender but she could see the ripple of muscles under the black and green tunic he was wearing.

"Do you like what you see?" he smirked and Kira looked up at him and he was pleased to see her eyes widen.

"Loki, watch your tongue in front of the guest," Frigga chided angrily and her son sneered and moved around Kira to take in her wear.

"Don't worry Mother. If I wanted her dead, I would have already made it happen." He chuckled and then waved his hand, "Now, if you wouldn't mind, you are allowed to leave."

Kira looked back at Frigga who looked like she was going to say something but then stopped, "If you hurt this girl in the slightest…"

"Like I said before, if I wanted to, it would already have been done." Loki said, never taking his eyes off of Kira's dark brown ones. They were strange to him. Most of the women on Asgard had blue, green or grey. Brown was so uncommon but Loki had always thought they were secretly beautiful. The flaws on her face and body were easily overlooked by her assets.

"Well, here we are," he said softly reaching up and tugging softly on one of Kira's curls, making her wince; "I frighten you, don't I?

"Ever so slightly, yes," She admitted, keeping her eyes from Loki's strange ones. Slowly, he took her chin in his thumb and forefinger and pulled her face up to look at him.

"Don't turn your eyes from me, do you understand?" He asked softly and the girl merely bit her lip and nodded softly, her curls bouncing softly. If he was any less of a man, he would have literally thrown her onto his bed and take her then and there. He had never seen something as innocent as this woman. She might have been masquerading as a tough girl with experience, but truthfully, she was still a child.

"Yes," She murmured softly as he slowly let go of her chin, "I understand."

He turned from her and then strode over to his own balcony and looked over the city that was his prison, "I would like to speak with you about your duties."

She cocked her head and then moved to stand next to him, waiting for him to continue, "Your duties include accompanying me to all events in and around Asgard, staying with me during the day and of course, if I ask, you must join me in my bed."

He glanced down to see whether or not Kira's cheeks had gone red. Indeed they had as she cleared her throat slightly, "Well…I don't know if Rupert told you or not but I've-"

"Never pleasured a man, I understood that part. Of course, I will have to teach you and in return, I will show you how a man pleasures a woman."

Now her cheeks were really red. Never had she imagined this conversation going like this. "Um…well…I…"

"I understand your concerns but don't worry, I will help you. In the meantime, you will just be my escort." Loki turned and walked back into his bedroom and suddenly began undressing!

"What are you doing?" Kira hissed as he slipped his shirt over his head, "I thought you said I was just going to be your escort for now!"

He turned around and Kira could take in how much she was really taking for granted. Indeed, he was tall and slender but she could see the definition of his muscles under creamy white skin and lower down near his belly button a thin dark trail of hair disappeared into his pants.

"And you will be my escort. I am getting ready for my bath, which you will be joining me in." He said and like she wasn't even there, walked towards a door that lay in the corner and stripped off his pants, leaving him in under clothes!

"W-what do you mean I'll be joining you?" She asked as Loki disappeared behind the door before she grudgingly followed. However, when she rounded the corner, she nearly died in embarrassment. She had come to the door just as he was shedding his undergarments. "Oh my Frigga!" She gasped and turned and slapped a hand over her mouth, trying to keep her cheeks from darkening in color.

"Are you coming?" He asked and Kira slowly peeked around the door to see if he was safely in the bathtub, which he was. She skulked slowly into the room and sat on the counter, swinging her legs to and fro as Loki watched her. "I requested your presence with me."

"And this is as close as I'm getting," Kira said sharply, "I'm not good with male genitalia. I passed out when my health teacher was going over the male productive parts when I was 16."

Loki smirked and then spoke again, "Would it help if I had female genitals?"

Kira felt herself pale in contrast to her red cheeks, "What the hell are you talking about?"

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back in the giant gilded tub, "I can change my gender. Didn't you know that?"

Kira swallowed audibly and a shiver coursed through her body, "Good God, that's frightening. A female Loki…"

He sighed and flicked his hand lazily. The air became frigid and Kira shivered slightly, goose bumps crawling up and down her arms. "Are you sure you wouldn't be more comfortable in the bathtub with me? It certainly looks like you're cold." He glanced down at her breasts and Kira did the same. To her horror, her nipples stuck out, perfectly visible through the thin material of her dress. Finally deciding she couldn't put off Loki's advances anymore, she dropped from the counter and marched over putting her hand over her eyes to keep her from seeing and evil.

"Alright, but I'll just stick my feet in." She said slowly, feeling for the tub's side. However, what she wasn't expecting was the warm hand that snaked around her ankle and slowly brought her foot down to touch the water. Her other one followed as she slowly began to stop hyperventilating. True to his word, the water was very pleasant and it took quite a bit of her willpower not to crawl into the tub with him.

"Isn't that better?" he purred as Kira removed her hand slowly. The water was murky and it hid Loki from her sights, thankfully. "Of course, the tub is big enough for two people so if you feel like it…"

"Don't count on it." Kira said, closing her eyes and enjoying the warmth of the water. As she sat, Loki began to tell her about stories from his own days growing up.

"Of course, there were more women than I knew what to do with!" Loki said with a laugh as he told a rather amusing (if not risqué) story. Kira listened in rapt attention until Loki shooed her away from the edge so that he could get out.

She did so and turned her eyes away as he wrapped a towel low around his hips and motioned for her to turn back. "Now, am I such a bad creature?" He asked softly as Kira walked out into Loki's bedroom.

She remained silent for a few moments before Loki spoke again, "In Asgard, it's customary for a woman to give a man a kiss before they depart for dinner."

Kira turned to Loki and gave him a wry smile of her own, "I'm not from Asgard."

Suddenly, a gust of wind pushed her forward and she stumbled slightly, her hands finding his bare chest. Before she could react, Loki had a hand under her chin and she was looking into his beautiful green-blue eyes.

"No, but you're here as my companion. You are mine, my dear Kira." He said softly and he reached down and kissed her with all the tenderness of an experienced lover.

How many hours had Kira fantasized in the two years of his exile about those lips on hers and now it was really happening. Loki pulled back slightly and traced her lower lips with his pinkie.

"Ah, so that's what Rupert meant when he said that." He smirked and pulled away from Kira, "Now that we've got that out of the way, shall we go to dinner?"

* * *

**Loki! For shame! Okay, so I'm not going to lie...There a little bit of a plot bunny sneaking its way in through here! But in the next chapter, wonderful glorious smut begins and believe me, I'm growing a whole lemon orchard!**

**Ta ta for now!  
**

**Flamboyant Cuttlefish  
**


	3. Caught in the Act

**Oh yes! I am a terrible person! Loki is so OOC in this story! Please forgive me dear readers! (And I wanted to thank everyone for making this story pretty much the quickest story ever to hit 750 views in 2 days. That's ridiculous. That's like...amazing and I want to thank everyone for that wonderful milestone in my life.) **

**In other news, Tom Hiddleston is on my desktop. Actually, that's not what I wanted to say. Tomorrow, I begin a life as a real live high school graduate! (Whoo!) Meaning that summer is going to start...meaning I think I want to make this story just a little more of an actual fanfiction and not just a smut fic. BUT...do not fear all you perverts out there! There will be plenty of smutting around in this fanfic! Just replace yourself with Kira. At least, that's what I've been doing...^^)**

**So, as always, thanks to everyone who's reviewed and who continues to review. You guys make my world go WEEEEEE! Reviews are appreciated and encouraged. Thanks to my lovely friend for helping me figure out what sort of undies Norse gods wear. **

**Anything you recognize belongs to someone else. (Although if anyone is giving up the rights to Tom Hiddleston, I'm your woman!)**

* * *

Kira had always hated family gatherings but now that she was Loki's new interest, it was far more awkward than she could ever imagine. It turned out that gods and goddesses didn't leave well enough alone when one of their own brought a guest to the table, just like at home with her own family.

Loki, in contrast to his almost obnoxious was nearly a perfect gentleman, which surprised Kira greatly.

"You never pulled out my chair for me, Brother!" Thor said as he bit into something that looked like a leg of some prehistorical chicken it was that big.

"You never asked," Loki replied just as smoothly and Kira felt the tension slowly mounting in the room.

"Boys," Odin warned and Kira glanced over to see Loki picking up a goblet of wine and sipping it. "We have guests."

Loki gave a smirk and then put his goblet down before looking towards the silent Kira who was looking down at her plate, fiddling with the hem of her dress, "Aren't you hungry? I expect that Ruben didn't feed you well on the trip through the Bifröst.

Kira glanced up and she could see that all eyes were on her. There were many people at the table and she could feel unanswered questions on their lips. Slowly, she picked up a slice of bread and bit into it, relishing as the warmth cascaded through her body.

A beautiful woman sitting on Thor's right side glanced down at her and was the first to speak, "What do you think of Asgard?"

Kira chewed thoughtfully as she pondered on what to say. After swallowing the bread, she answered as truthfully as she could manage. "It's like nothing I've ever seen before. It's like what I imagined Heaven to be like."

The woman gave her a small smile and then picked up her own drink and spoke again, "So, how did you fall into the clutches of Ruben?"

Kira gave a small laugh and then reached for her own goblet before realizing that the drink was probably wine and she wasn't going to drink again in case she lost her head once again, "Well, that's a long story in itself."

"Oh please, I wish to know how my escort fell into the same company as that sniveling quim." Loki chuckled as he lifted his goblet to his lips again. Frigga threw a glare at her adopted son but he chose to ignore it.

Kira's small smile dropped from her face as she began to retell the story of what had happened on her 21st birthday, leaving out the most intimate details. They didn't need to know why Loki had bought her in the first place. However, the god of mischief lived up to his name because when she finished her tale, a mischievous smile graced his lips.

"And I'm sure you're all curious why out of all the beautiful women that Rupert had for sale, why I chose her." He announced as Thor sent him a look from down the table.

"Brother, I beseech you, you do not have the right to go and tell everyone…"

"She's as pure as the day she came into her world," Loki announced and to his pleasure, most of the table was silent, "That's why I chose her."

The table was silent as Thor put his head in his hands and shook it slowly, exhaling loudly. Frigga's eyes widened as he said this and she glanced over at the young woman who was in mid-bite of the rest of her bread as he announced this.

"Loki! You're thinking about taking this poor woman against her will?" She snapped angrily as she glanced towards her husband, "Odin…he can't…"

Odin sighed and closed his good eye before opening it again, "He bought the girl and even if I don't like it…he owns her. He can do whatever he wants with her."

Frigga slammed her hand down on the table in anger before turning back to her son, "She will be treated like an escort! She's only a girl! You cannot possibly be thinking…"

"Not thinking, Mother, I know I will take it. And it won't be against her will. I'm going to teach her how to scream my name properly." He smirked and then turned to the company at the table. "Now, if you excuse me, I think I will be going up to my room. Kira, shall we?"

Kira looked at Frigga who looked at her just as helplessly as she slowly stood on legs as shaky as a newborn foal and looked at the room. The men who sat at the table stared on in amazement but the other two women just looked at Kira in pity. Obviously they knew what Loki was capable of and that scared Kira even more than anything she had seen previously on this planet.

Finally, she silently took his arm and the two of them made their way from the deathly still dining hall.

The two walked in silence though the sprawling halls until Loki spoke, "Well, I think they liked you."

Kira snapped her head up and contemplated on slapping him across the face before he grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand up to his shoulder. "You're forgetting, my dear girl, that I am the master of mischief. I can read every thought that's going through your pretty little head like when you thought that screaming my name wouldn't be that bad of an activity to participate in."

Kira grabbed her hand back, wrenched her arm away from his and narrowed her eyes, "Sod off! You don't know anything about me! All I wanted to do for my birthday was go and get drunk, not get sold off to the biggest dickwad in the entire galaxy! If I had known what a douche you were going to be, I would have never would have said any of those things that I said to Danielle before Rupert kidnapped me…"

Suddenly, Loki had her wrists easily in one hand and shoved her back up against the wall. He was leaning over her and she could feel his warm breath on her cheek, "We can play games my dear. However, being a god, I have a very short fuse when it comes to games. I saw what was in your mind. Are we really going to go around in circles like mere children? I know what you want to learn and I am dying to teach you."

Kira's breath hitched in her throat as one of Loki's hands drifted down from her wrists to gently caress her leg. "Lesson number one…let me lead."

His grip on her leg tightened and he guided it to wrap around his waist, pulling him closer to her body. She felt him smirk against her neck and nearly melted into a gooey puddle when she felt him plant kisses on her jawbone, making his way ever closer to her mouth.

"L-Loki…" Kira tried to stay strong but her willpower was quickly fading as he kissed the underside of her chin, making her eyelids flutter close in appreciation.

"Come now my little lioness, I think you can do better than that," he whispered into her ear, his breathing making her shiver under his light caresses. Slowly, he brought her hands above her head and dipped his head to lay kisses on her breastbone.

Kira's skin was on fire wherever the god touched her, his fingertips massaging her wrists slowly as he slowly caressed her arms as his hand slid down to join its brethren at her waist. Kira brought her hands down slowly and wrapped them around his neck as he rested his forehead against Kira's.

"Now my little lioness, you will learn to scream my name properly in time. But for now, we will stick with the basics. "He said softly, leaning forward and kissing her gently on the lips, his silken ones meeting her badly bitten ones. Slowly he pulled back and allowed his thumb to gently trace the outline of her lips, "Why did you have to go and do a thing like this? Abused lips are no good to me…especially when they'll soon be exploring new territories."

The pool of heat that was growing at Kira's core intensified at the sound of his words and she had to contain herself to keep from whimpering in anticipation. "But, I guess we will have to make do with what we have for the time being." He purred and brushed his lips against hers once again, "However, I ask for one thing…Say my name like you mean it."

Kira fought against the voice that screamed that this was wrong, that he had bought her just for a play object, a new interest and soon would be done with her after he had his way with her.

**Ah, ye of little faith.**

Kira's eyes snapped open and she looked at Loki who also had his own eyes open and was watching her intently.

"Did you just…?"

**Yes, my little lioness, I can communicate with you through my mind.** A smirk graced his lips as Kira's eyes widened considerably.

"That is so wrong." She mumbled and the god gave a little chuckle.

"How else will I be able to call you and see you when we are apart?" he asked softly, drawing his index finger down her nose.

"Wait…you just said see me…You're not planning on stalking me?" She asked, now slightly peeved, "Or watching me while I change?"

Loki gave a little chuckle, "How else would I be able to see what I'm up against?"

Kira scoffed and quickly pulled out of the god's embrace, "I'm sorry but I'm still not used to this whole belonging to someone else." She said sarcastically, "I believe you know your own way back to your room from here?"

She turned on her heel to leave but felt Loki's hand on her wrist before whipping her around, "I'm still reading your thoughts, my lioness and I think we both know what you want right at this very moment."

"I don't know what you're talking ab-" She began but was quickly silenced as Loki quickly dominated her lips with his own in a bone crushing kiss. She knew that this was different than the one they had shared back in his bedroom. This one was more demanding, more dominating. Loki was making sure she knew that he was in charge, not that she really minded.

** You belong to me, my little lioness and I will break you down bit by bit until you're completely mine, do you understand? **

Kira knew that he was looking for an answer but chose not to concentrate on sending him an answer back. Instead, she allowed her lips to part and Loki to slip his tongue into her mouth. Even then he dominated her in every sense of the word. She had only kissed three guys in her entire life and only one had kissed her this deeply and even then, he didn't even hold a candle to the skill Loki possessed. He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his slender yet muscular frame.

She cocked her head to the side more to allow herself to deepen the kiss as suddenly, a voice echoed down the corridor.

"Oi! Knock it off, the both of you!" The voice demanded and both Loki and Kira pulled away from their passionate embrace to see Thor marching down the hallway, his eyes narrowed and his demeanor stormy. Kira pushed her dark brown eyes down to look at the now quite interesting stonework as Thor approached them. Loki quickly untangled his arms away from Kira's waist as she turned to keep from having to face the awkward situation.

For a few moments, nobody spoke until Thor, who sounded like he might have killed Loki then and there said, "Kira, would you excuse us for a few moments? I'm sure you're tired and you probably want to freshen up."

"Yeah, most definitely," She mumbled before turning on her heel and stumbling back towards her room, her lips and mind still tingling from the heat of the moment.

"Your bedroom is the other way." Thor called after her and Loki was pleased to see that her cheeks were redder than he had ever seen them be before. The girl was easy to fluster, that was for certain. However, he was hoping that somewhere under that deliciously gentle demeanor was a warrior goddess, just waiting to burst forth.

She hurried past the two gods and then disappeared behind a corner before Thor turned his attention on his brother, "Would you walk with me, Brother?"

"Gladly," Loki said coolly as they exited the hallway and stepped out into one of Midgard's many gardens, "What troubles you?"

"You and the girl, for starters. Actually, you as a fact troubles me," Thor admitted and Loki stopped, pretending to be flattered.

"I'm on your mind that often! Why Brother, I am shocked," Loki smirked as Thor narrowed his eyes.

"You know that's not what I meant," he snapped as Thor stopped and looked at Loki straight in the eye, "That little stunt at dinner…I'm surprised that she was kissing you just then."

"And might I add she was enjoying it. Why are you taking such an interest in her, Thor? It's not out of jealousy, is it?"

Loki gave a little scoff when he saw Thor look up to the heavens, as if asking the stars for advice, "Whatever you're doing to that poor girl, you need to stop. If this girl is your outlet of getting revenge on The Avengers…"

Suddenly, Loki's demeanor was not nearly as calm. His expression soured almost instantly and he too turned from his brother, "If I wanted to pay retaliation on those so-called guardians of earth, I would have done it two years ago."

Thor watched his brother's expression and then sighed, "I don't want another human getting hurt on your account."

Loki then glanced back at Thor and his lips curled up into a bitter smile, "Kira is my escort. If I wanted to hurt a human, I would have bought one from Rupert and would have tortured it until it was within an inch of its life. Then, I would kill it slowly and painfully, making sure that I was the last thing it saw before I ended its pathetic little life."

Thor was silent for a moment before speaking, "The girl doesn't deserve your vengeance, Loki. She deserves to go home. Can't you find it in your heart to…?"

"And allow my money to fly out the window? I paid fairly for that girl and the only way I'm about to let her go is if she kills herself. She is my property and as you know, I am VERY keen on not destroying my property."

"Yet you claim to want to take her innocence? She has never been with a man Loki, let alone a god." Thor reminded him as Loki began to walk again.

"Who better to teach her of the ways of her kind than those who messed with mortals? Are you forgetting Jane, my dear brother?"

Thor flushed slightly under the question, "I don't see how that's relevant!"

Loki merely scoffed and leaned down to brush his fingertips against the velvet leaves of a flower, "I don't see how I wanting to take her purity is relevant to this conversation either."

Thor sighed in frustration and then finally, laid out his last point, "I don't want you to hurt her. Make sure that it's what she wants as well."

Loki took one last look at his brother and then slowly moved away from the garden, "You are forgetting I can read minds. I know exactly what she wants and let me just say, it's not as different as what I want."

Kira lay on her bed and watched the light that indicated day fade away, leaving her with a room cast in the purple of hues of what she guessed to be twilight. She had changed from the dress that she had worn at dinner and had taken a bath, blushing as she remembered the experience she had had with Loki, the deviant before finally changing into a pair of black pants and something that might have passed for a sports bra back on earth.

She hummed a Cole Porter song as she leaned across the bed, her head upside down but facing the door.

"I've got you, under my skin! I've got you, deep in the heart of me…" She warbled softly as she watched the door for any signs of life outside her room.

**I didn't know my lioness was also a songbird.** She could hear the smirk in Loki's voice as she sat up and leaned against the giant frame on her bed.

**You know, you really shouldn't enter someone's mind without their permission. She** chided, feeling stupid for not saying it out loud.

She heard Loki chuckle and then saw the door move to allow a tall, handsome figure to step through. Kira leaned up to see the god of mischief himself come striding into her room. He still wore his black and green attire but it seemed more casual now.

"Like I was saying before, I did not know you sang," Loki said as Kira stood up and cautiously made her way over to him.

"I'm no songbird…I just love jazz." She admitted as Loki arched a quizzical eyebrow.

"What is jazz?" He asked and she gave a breathy little laugh and wished for nothing more than a Cole Porter or Gershwin songbook and a piano.

"Well jazz is…it's…well, it can't be explained, but it's music of sorts that sometimes seems a little chaotic but in the end, comes to an ending that everyone can agree on. I guess that's how you could describe it." She said as shyly offered her hand to Loki, "I could teach you how to swing dance, if you'd like. Or do the Charleston, that's pretty easy, I guess."

"Who is Charleston?" Loki asked, "That's no name I've ever heard."

Kira laughed slightly but then decided that she would humor him, "It's not a name. It's a sort of dance. Here, I'll show you."

She put her feet at strange angles and then bent her knees, her left foot kicking out and then spinning to the front. Her arms slightly bent, she put her hands in front of her face and wiggled her elbows as she moved around the room.

"It's easier than it looks, I'm just really bad at it," she admitted with a chuckle.

Loki gave her a small smile and then reached for her hand, "A dance for a dance then, my dear. Have you ever waltzed before?"

Kira's eyes widened but before she could do anything, she felt Loki's hand at the bottom of her ribcage and he placed her hand on his shoulder before clasping the other one in his left hand.

"Now, I'll lead, you follow," he murmured as he began to spin them around the room in a 1, 2, 3 pattern. Kira became very dizzy and she found herself smiling as they spun and danced until she could dance no more. Finally, Loki allowed them to stop before the room did. He brushed his lips against his partner's cold knuckles and then looked up at her, his face stony but his eyes sparkling.

"You are a fast learner, my Kira."

She gave a breathy little laugh and attempted to keep the world from spinning, "I had a good partner, I learned next to nothing."

Loki gave her a small smile and then drew her close, wrapping his arm around her waist, "Next time I teach you, I will make sure that you take as much pleasure out of the ordeal as I do." He leaned down and kissed her slowly, the tip of his tongue protruding into her mouth before he pulled away, almost reluctantly. "I will see you when the sun graces the horizon once again, my little songbird."

"O-okay," Kira managed to stutter as Loki gave her one last smile and then, with a turn of his heel, was gone once again.

* * *

**Oh OOC Loki! Why are you plaguing me so? So, now that we've got that out of the way, reviews are wonderfully glorious. I'm exhausted, GOODNIGHT!**


	4. First Time's a Charm

**I apologize this one is a bit shorter but nonetheless yummy! ;) (Elizabeth, we all know the reason you clicked on this link was to unleash your inner Loki-pervert!) Well...I know we've all been enjoying this story so far. It's my most popular story this month and it's only three days old! (That's ridiculous. Thanks to everyone for hanging out with me and my dream man!) **

**However, I would like to say that this story will probably start fizzling out before being deleted to make way for my new Avengers fanfic, due to the fact that one actually has a plot! Another thing is that I will be leaving the country for 2 weeks in three days and there won't be any updates until I get back of either story. The new one is a Loki/OC story but for one, Loki is more in character and the OC is a lot better developed. Kira's sort of a...flat character. **

**The name of the new story is called "Space Between my Fingers" and it's actually more leaning over to the Thor franchise than The Avengers. Anyway, hope you hang around for that. **

**Anywhoo, I'll stop talking so you can get to reading. Be warned! Thar be smut ahead! **

**Reviews are wonderful and feed the beast that threatens to destroy my life if I don't keep feeding it. **

**I own nothing...except my love for Tom Hiddleston.** **(Oh, and the stupid skank Kira. KILL HER WITH FIRE!)**

* * *

Kira looked at the spot where Loki had gone and then shook her head to clear it before smiling to herself ever so slightly. Although Loki hadn't actually done the Charleston with her, it was fun teaching him something he didn't know. She was never much of a dancer but insisted on doing it anyway, her parents literally ripping their hair out as she pranced around the living room of their duplex, knocking over many-a fancy vase in her time.

She chuckled at the memory and then turned to glance back to her bed. It was massive with fluffy pillows and downy sheets and she found an unanswered question forming on her lips. Did gods sleep?

"Not like you." Came a sudden voice and Kira turned to see the blonde haired brother god of thunder.

She stood for a few seconds, watching him watch her, "You can read minds too?"

Thor chuckled slightly and ran a hand through his blonde hair. The ironic thing was that when she was a child, she had wished for hair just like Thor's. "Not as well as my brother but yes, I can read some people's mind. Yours especially is easy to read."

Kira put her hands on her hips and made a face at him, "That's probably considered rude in some cultures."

He rolled his eyes and then motioned for her permission to come into the room, which Kira allowed him to with a wave of her head. He came into the room and walked straight up to her, his baby blue eyes boring into hers, "It's not a bad thing. It just means that you let your emotions show more. You've got an expression for it…"

"I do?"

"Well, your culture does. Something about your appendix being on your collar?"

She laughed and shook her head, "Not quite. The expression is wearing your heart on your sleeve."

Thor chuckled at Kira's own mirth and then spoke again, "Ah, of course. Pardon me for butchering the phrase."

Kira waved a hand in dismissal and then turned back to Thor, "Don't worry about it, it's alright. Now, I must ask…why are you in my room?"

Thor's smile wavered slightly and he glanced down at the little redhead, "I fear for you. My brother is not what appears and I am afraid that he will hurt you."

Kira felt her cheeks flush slightly and she looked taken aback, "What do you mean he would hurt me? I've spent a day with him and he seems alright…even though he's not the most pleasant man I've ever met."

Thor sighed and sat down in a chair, "My brother is the god of mischief. He knows other ways to hurt a woman. You seem like a well enough human and so I want to warn you. Think with your head and not your heart."

She narrowed her eyes and cocked her head to the side, "you think I'm going to fall in love with him?" She asked slowly and Thor merely sat silent, "I'm very conservative with who I love."

Thor looked at her for a few moments before speaking again, "Tell me about your life back in Midgard."

Kira laughed bitterly and then moved over towards the balcony, "My life was going pretty well before I was kidnapped. Have you ever been kidnapped?"

Thor chuckled and she turned to see him leaning forward in the chair, "I cannot say I have. I could imagine it's not pleasant."

The smile dropped off Kira's face as she leaned against the balcony and gave Thor a tight lipped smile, "It's not everything it's cracked up to be, believe me."

Thor slowly stood up and she turned back to the stars, crossing her arms across the railing to stare up at the stars. Thor up next to her and she glanced at him. He was handsome but unlike his brother, he possessed a strong chin and blond hair, like the classic Norse god.

"Your planet is in the Midgard section of the 9 Realms." Thor pointed out into the mass of nebula and cosmos and Kira squinted.

"Gosh, even if I knew what that all meant, I don't think I would get it." Kira admitted and Thor chuckled.

"The 9 Realms of the galaxy. Yours is known as Midgard."

Kira was silent for a moment before nodding slowly, "I think I'm going to leave that to you, big guy."

"Do you mind if I say something?"

"By all means, go for it."

"Your eyes are beautiful." Thor confessed, "They remind me of the eyes of my beloved."

Kira felt a smile grace her cheeks as she turned to look at the giant, "Does she live on Earth?"

Thor looked down at his hands and then up at the beautiful sky that swirled around them, "Yes. And she is the most beautiful creature to ever grace the galaxies, Asgard included."

Kira closed her eyes and sighed, "You sound like you love her."

"Yes, I do with all my heart. When I went back to Earth, I tried to find her but I never had the time, what with fighting Loki. After the Bifröst was rebuilt, I managed to go back and I found her and begged her to be my immortal wife." He opened his eyes and Kira was surprised to see his eyes had a far off gleam, "She refused but she knows that I still love her."

The story was heartbreaking and it literally tore her heart out of her chest to hear that story. She placed her hands over Thor's and he looked down at her.

"If you ever need someone to talk to…I'm a pretty good listener…Not so qualified when it comes to the love part." She gave him a small smile before squeezing his hand and letting go. For the first time in 24 hours, she was content talking to someone without keeping her guard up.

Thor bade his goodnight and Kira her own before she ran a hand through her hair, sighed and then flopped down on her bed. What a day it had been and Kira could only imagine that she would receive more hurdles in the day to follow.

She glanced over at the balcony and watched the sky's purple hue give way to the cold blackness of space. Her eyelids felt like they were about to slam shut as she crawled in between the already warm sheets and pulled the comforter over her head, giving a soft sigh. She could only imagine how the next day was going to treat her as she finally slipped into unconsciousness.

"Good morning, my little lioness."

Kira snorted and opened one eye to find her shrouded in darkness. She blinked several times before finally waking up and sticking her head outside the comforter. The second she did so, she wished that she hadn't. Loki in all his godly perfectness was looking down at her and smirking. "Now you certainly look like a lioness. The hair just adds to the effect."

Kira slowly brought a hand up to her hair and feebly touched the mass of copper sitting on her head.

"Oh my gosh, will you please not come into my room when I look like this?" She demanded and pulled the covers back over her head.

Loki manipulated his fingers until the covers fell away and all that was left was Kira sitting on the mattress, blinking in the onslaught of light. "I believe that you are a guest in my household. I can come and go when I please."

"Not in my room you can," she snapped tiredly and then shook her head, making her hair stand even more on end. "Now out, I want a shower or a bath or something."

"Wonderful, I'll accompany you." Loki said, jumping up from the chair he had dropped down into. Kira tried to keep from giggling but became flustered instead. Turning to him, she held up a finger and tried to keep herself from laughing.

"You stay out of the bathroom. You can go while I'm using the tub." Kira scolded and walked into the large bathroom that was attached to her room. Making sure the door was locked; she shed the black top and bottoms and tried to figure out how the water worked before realizing that it was far too difficult for her. She hated to think that she would have to ask Loki for help but knew if she wanted a shower, she would have to ask for help.

She sighed and grabbed a towel from the side in case Loki came barging through the door and called out his name.

"Loki?"

"Change your mind already?"

Angrily cursing herself for being such a helpless child, she sighed and rolled her eyes, "Do you know how to work the water in here?"

"It's far too difficult for you to get it on your first time. I'll help you."

Even though she knew that it was probably not a very good idea, she let him in anyway. A few seconds after he strode into the bathroom in his full glory, she wondered how she had let Loki in her bathroom in the first place, while she was standing in a towel, nonetheless.

"It's really quite simple; all you really have to do is this…" He wrapped his hands around hers and began to guide them over the tiles on the side of the tub, making some of them light up as mango scented bubbles and hot water splashed into the tub. When he was done, he slowly let go of her hand and wrapped his hands around her scantily clad hips. "Now that I helped you, I think I deserve a reward."

She turned to him and pointed at the door, "We can discuss this once I'm clean. OUT."

"No, my little lioness, I am not a patient god. When I request something, I believe that the said person of interest should definitely allow me to take what I need."

He wrapped his arms all the way around her waist and picked her up, carrying her back out to the bedroom.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Kira shrieked, trying to get out of his grip. However, when she felt the soft downy mattress at her back, she knew that she was stuck. Loki's tongue attacked her clavicle and she stopped squirming and wrenched her eyes shut and turned her head to the side, whimpering slightly.

Suddenly, he gripped her chin and she opened her eyes to see his ever changing eyes boring into hers, "You will not turn your eyes from me, do you understand?"

She nodded silently as he graced her cheek with his fingertips and then leaned down to crush her lips with his own. His fingertips danced over silken flesh as they glided down, each inch creating more and more heat between Kira's legs.

Talented fingers grazed the bare skin an inch away from the crease that brought the two towel folds together and with one quick movement, the towel parted and Loki could see the body that had been untouched by any other creature. Pale, creamy skin, flushed in embarrassment met his eyes and he felt a smirk touch his lips. He could feel her arousal coursing through his mind and it fueled his own.

The embarrassment was too much for Kira. He glanced back up to see her close her eyes, tears welling up behind closed lashes.

"Don't think what's right or wrong." He whispered as he gently kissed the side of her neck, "I told you that I would teach you how to properly scream my name."

"L-Loki…" She whimpered as his hands graced her curves, pulling her ever closer. He guided her legs to wrap around his waist as he pulled her back into a bone crushing kiss, his tongue quickly dominating hers.

Her hands flew up around his neck as his hand grazed her right breast and she brought her lips up to his ear, "I-is this…?"

She couldn't even finish her sentence as Loki gripped her breast and began to knead it before pulling her back into a kiss. Kira drew him even closer to her as his tongue dipped past her throat and down her chest, his lips finally latching around one nipple.

His other hand went to her opposite breast and he was grateful to hear her breath coming out in short gasps as his other hand dipped past her belly and slid between hot curls towards the small, pert nub that protruded from the folds that usually hid its presence so well.

As soon as his fingers found the little bundle of nerves, Loki knew that the Kira that had been so shy and conservative the day before had flown out the window. This woman who he was now pleasuring was a wild, untamed beast and he knew at that moment that this was the fierce creature that he had been looking for. He wanted this beast in his bed.

Her hips bucked as Loki brought his head from her breast and brought it down on her jugular as he slipped his fingers into her, being careful to leave her barrier intact. All the while, sweet nothings poured from her lips until he silenced her with his own thin lips atop her plump ones.

He twisted his fingers in her, her juices coating his digits as he brought his lips from hers. He glanced up to see her pupils dilated from pleasure and her lips whispering his name.

"Say my name."

"L-Lokiiiii…"

"Only one 'I' my little lioness."

"Loki…don't tease…"

"What's my name?"

He could see that she was climbing quickly. Loki wondered if the poor girl had ever pleasured herself before or whether or not he was taking part in her first orgasm. She shut her eyes slowly and Loki smirked as his fingers curled within her.

"Say it."

"Loki…Loki…"

"Again. I want to hear you scream my name."

With one last curl of his fingers, her world shattered and his name was on her lips. She screamed long and loud as her body convulsed, drawing his fingers in deeper as the waves of ecstasy slammed into her body like the waves of a never ending sea.

"I told you I would teach you," Loki smirked, slowly withdrawing his fingers and looking at them in the light before turning to the bathtub, "I think your bath is overflowing."

"F-fuck the bath," she mumbled, her body shivering every few seconds from the aftershock, "Loki…"

"Hush now, my little lioness." He purred before reaching up and giving her sweaty forehead a gentle, almost loving kiss, "Get cleaned up, Mother would like to speak to you about something." He stood up slowly, straightening his clothes before realizing that Kira's juices were still on his fingers. Giving her a smirk, he brought his fingers up to his lips and slowly licked them clean, making heat once again pool in Kira's belly. "Later, I expect you to return the favor." He said before turning to move from the room, the doors opening as he moved through them, leaving Kira a quivering ball of raw nerves that still wreaked havoc on her body.

Slowly, after some time in the afterglow, she stood up on shaky legs and rewrapped the towel around her body, making her way into the now flooded bathroom. She glanced over at the tiles and put her hands over the ones she attempted to remember. The water finally stopped as did the mango scented bubbles and she let the towel drop and she slid into the bathtub, enjoying the heat that coursed through her body. Of course, the water wasn't the only thing keeping her warm. The other thing of course was the memory of Loki's fingertips sending shivers through her body.

Kira let a small smile fall across her face as she brought up her hand and touched her lips, smiling softly in the remembrance of the crushing softness that took her by surprise every time he kissed her.

A flutter coursed through her body and her eyes opened slowly as she realized what it had been. She had only known Loki for 24 hours and she was beginning to fall for him! Of course, he had also done things to her that no man had ever done to her before in her life. Kira's cheeks flushed at the memory of how she squirmed under his ministrations and let his name escape her mouth. She shouldn't have let him have done it due to the fact that now he expected her to do the same for him.

Kira groaned and allowed her head to slip under the water, bubbles escaping her lips as if the bubbles held a single name she was keen on erasing.

_ Loki…_

* * *

**Reviews keep my world going around and around and around and...**

**By the way, thanks to everyone who added this story to their alerts!**_  
_


	5. The Devil's Kisses

**A/N: Well, you've been asking so I'm going to deliver! Yes, I realize that this hasn't been updated in over a year and for that, I apologize. Yes, I know there is so many flipping errors I want to kill it. However, since so many people want to see where this smutfest is going to end, I decided to give Kira her limelight once more...not gonna lie, I missed writing a more...docile character. Between Zoe and everybody else...yeah. Docile...Should be fun...**

**Anyway, reviews are beautiful creatures that should, like butterflies, flutter from your fingertips freely. This chapter is merely fun for everyone. More smut will ensue but...I do love me some foreplay! Anyway my fellow perverts, read on!**

**LET THEM PANTIES DROP, MY MINIONS! :3**

* * *

That afternoon, Kira slowly walked into the Great Hall, observing servants in hoards scurry around, putting up decorations and filling up great silver and bronze horns with fruit and bread. Frigga was in the midst of it all, directing the Asgardians around the room. People laughed and talked excitedly as Kira slowly walked up to the great dais where the queen stood.

"My Lady," Kira said softly as Frigga smiled and motioned for the cooper haired woman to mount the stairs and stand next to her, "May I ask what's going on?"

"Oh my dear girl, you've come to Asgard at the most fantastic time. Every year on the summer solstice, a great masqerade is held in honor of the longest day of the year and the victory over the Jotuns so long ago." Frigga smiled down at the young woman as Kira watched in awe as great tables were lined with food and drink. "Of course, Loki usually just stays up in his room and sulks but perhaps, since you're here you can get him to come with you to the festivities."

Kira blushed, thinking about the activities that she and Loki had just engaged in. "Oh...well...um...I can't dance unless I'm really, really reeeeeally intoxicated...And I doubt that's the sort of dancing you want to be seeing."

"Nonsense! You will be coming to the ball tonight whether or not you can dance. I've already sent someone up to your room to help you dress. The masquerade begins at sunset." With a smile and a wave, she shooed Kira away so she could go and walk through the halls of Asgard by her lonesome. After Loki's...ministrations that morning (she still blushed at the thought) he had dissipated into the palace's long, sprawling hallways and sweeping gardens. She herself got lost rather easily before stumbling into a large garden seeming to center around a rather large oak tree, the leaves so green they almost hurt Kira's eyes. The thing was massive and seemed to almost hum with power.

"What a marvelous tree," she mused as she reached out to touch it, the leaves almost calling out to her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Migardian." A voice rang over the courtyard as Kira gasped and pulled her hand back. She turned around to see a woman leaning against an intricately designed pillar, arms crossed over her bronze plated chest, "Yggdrasil has the tendancy to absorb any energy it comes into contact with."

Kira took in a deep breath between her teeth and rubbed at her wrist as the woman stepped into the courtyard and brushed her fingers across the broad, waxy leaves of an unknown plant, "You must be Loki's consort." She said, flashing her a knowing smile before she stopped a mere foot away from Kira. She was extremely pretty with dark hair and perfectly groomed eyebrows that stood out against her pale face.

"I...uh..." Kira styttered, a blush crawling up her cheeks, "I'm only here because he bought me!"

The woman threw back her head and laughed, her voice echoing like a ringing bell. "Just like that fool to buy companionship. Nobody in Asgard wants to be within a foot of him right now."

Kira rubbed her hands up and down her arms as she looked up to the tree and then back down at the woman, "What did you say your name was?"

She arched an eyebrow but then responded, "I'm the Lady Sif, companion of Thor and Warrior of Valhalla."

Kira blinked a few times before finally responding, "Well, that's certainly a title. I'm Kira Flynn...uh, companion of Loki and...human?"

The woman, Sif, laughed again and her smile warmed as she offered her arm to Kira, "You seem like you have a sense of humor. Come, let us walk and speak of your time in Asgard."

To her surprise, Kira felt a smile overtake her face as she brushed back a curl and took Sif's arm. The two girls walked from the garden and into the great and sprawling halls again, "So, tell me, how has Loki been treating you?"

Instantly, Kira remembered Loki's ministrations on her body earlier that day and her whole southerly region began to ache once again, "He's treating me...well. He hasn't forced himself on me if that's what you mean."

"No, of course he wouldn't. He'd have Thor to deal with if he did that." Sif said almost more to herself as Kira watched her facial expression change.

"I don't mean to be rude, I mean we just met and all but...do you like Thor?" Kira asked slowly as Sif remained silent.

"He is my brother in arms, nothing more," She said defensively, dropping her arm from Kira's. Now it was Kira's turned to arch an eyebrow.

"You like him, don't you?" She asked slyly as Sif chuckled and then sat down on a railing that overlooked the bridge that she had crossed that morning.

"If your definition of like is love, then yes, you're correct." Sif responded as Kira sat down next to her, "I've loved him for so long but now that he has that Jane woman, he rarely even looks me in the eye. Before he would flirt with me from dusk to dawn but now..." She sighed, her shoulders slumping, "He won't even cast me a second glance."

Kira awkwardly stood there as she looked up at the sky, her mind obviously a million miles away. "Well...if you want to talk to him, you should ask him to that dance thing tonight. You could probably get his attention there and you know, going as friends has worked wonders for me in the past." She didn't think it really smart to mention that the last time she had went dancing with someone as "just friends" he had tried to rape her and she had ended up becoming the plaything of an Asgardian.

"Isn't it the man who usually asks the woman?" She asked slowly as Kira looked up and smiled mischievously.

"Well, not where I'm from. Really, anyone can ask anyone. I don't see what you've got to lose. The most he'll say is a gentle no, especially if you just want to go as friends." Kira responded as Sif stood up and looked at her newfound friend.

"You may be right after all, Kira. Alright. I'll go ask him now. Wish me luck!" With a turn of her heel and a flip of her hair, Sif was down the hall and around a corner before Kira could even say goodbye.

"Huh. Well, that worked out for the best." Kira murmured to herself, "Now to find my way back to my own room..."

She wandered through rooms and hallways and over balconies until she saw the familiar onyx colored statue that was at the end of the hallway where her bedroom lay. The doors opened for her and she was almost not surprised to see a certain dark haired god sitting on a chair, reading a book, his posture uncaring and relaxed. When the door opened, he looked up, his bright eyes heavily lidded and calm.

"I wondered when you were going to come back for round two." He smirked as Kira narrowed her eyes and walked into her room, the door closing behind her. She wished so badly she could tell him off and tell him to go away but her lips turned to mush and her heart broke into a mad sprint. There was no way in hell that she was starting to have legitimate feelings for him...this was bad. Really, really bad.

"What do you want?" She finally managed to get out, surprised to see a rather obscene dress and accessories lay out on her bed.

"I've come to help you dress for the masquerade." He announced, putting his book aside and standing up, "And why shouldn't I? You are mine, of course."

He said this lightly but there was an underlying message that Kira couldn't help but hear. _You are mine and I will ravish your body in every way I know how. _Casting her eyes to the bed, she had to work not to imagine them together, clothes on the floor, their bodies entwined, sweet nothings on both their lips. She cleared her throat and then crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't need your help getting ready. Frigga said she sent someone up here to help me anyway." She said matter of factly as Loki chuckled and walked over to her and slowly, brought his hand up to caress a pink, flushed cheek.

"Oh my dear Kira. You still have so much to learn about me." He purred, reaching down and kissing her bare shoulder. Instantly, her body shuddered much to her annoyance as Loki slowly caressed her other shoulder with his hand, squeezing and massaging the sensitive skin, "Don't resist me. You'll fall in the end."

His tongue slid up the hollow of her throat and she gave a breathy moan as his hands graced the thin fabric that separated his fingers from her sensitive, tender breasts. Finally, his lips captured hers, his thin ones instantly dominating her own quickly. She melted into his mouth, the dark seductiveness drawing her into him and his mischief. Suddenly, she felt a set of sharp teeth bite into her lower lip, drawing blood.

Kira opened her mouth in surprise and felt Loki's warm, velvety tongue sweep over where he had bit her as if trying to soothe her before sliding his tongue into her mouth. She moaned as one hand came up to cup her right breast, fingers digging into the soft flesh. However, as soon as Loki had descended on her, he was gone, his body no longer flush with her own.

She opened her eyes to protest but before she could do this, his fingertip was against her bruised lips and he was smirking, "Let me help you, Kira."

She couldn't even respond to these words, the fire in her smoldered under his kisses and gentle caresses. Slowly, she turned around and allowed Loki's fingers to trail up and down her body, mapping out every undiscovered curve as he slowly reached up and once again moved against her shoulder, placing kisses on the naked skin. Goose bumps were raised as Kira gasped and whimpered as he removed the straps and undid the belt at her waist. With a whisper, the green dress fell to the ground into a puddle of fabric as he now reached around her and cupped her breasts in his hands.

Kira moaned loudly as his fingers rolled the rosy buds of her nipples until they were purple and abused. "Come here, my pet." He murmured into her ear, taking her shoulders and turning her around. He pushed her gently so she had to take a few steps back and was surprised to feel the chair Loki had just been sitting in at the back of her legs, "Sit."

She did just that, her legs almost giving out from underneath her as Loki bent down to one knee and placed his hands on her knees. Instinctively, Kira tried to close them but the prince was persistent. Slapping her thigh so that she cried out, he shot her a nasty glare and then commanded her, "Open your legs."

She did just that as Loki's fingers trailed up her thighs, one hand resting on her hip and the other resting on her left thigh to keep it open. To Kira's amazement and horror, Loki kissed the side of her knee before trailing more hot, muscle clenching kisses upon the inside of her thigh. Kira clenched the arm of the chairs as she gasped and bit her lip, trying to keep her moans to herself. He then removed the simple barrier that was separating him from his talented lips, exposing her damp core.

Suddenly, she felt his tongue where no man had ever put anything else and she arched her back and groaned, "Oh my god...Don't stop..."

His tongue continued to do ungodly things as he ravished her before sliding two fingers into her dripping core. She tasted amazing, like the first sunrise on a patch of strawberries that had yet to be untouched. Loki felt fingers in his hair as he placed the hand that wasn't inside her on her other thigh to open her legs a little wider, devouring her like a starving man given a the last plate of food at a banquet. "L...Loki..."

He kissed her swollen clit and smirked, "Say my name again."

"Loki...Don't..."

"Say that again? I didn't quite hear you, my dear."

"Don't stop! Please oh please don't stop!" She wailed as he drew his fingers out and then drove them back inside her.

"As my lady commands." His mouth was quickly back in her most secretive place and Kira rocked her hips, her face dripping with sweat and her mouth open in a perfect "O" shape. She felt herself losing the battle quickly as the muscles inside her tightened and finally...

"LOKIIIII!"

She rode an explosive orgasm as she rocked her hips against his fingers as finally, she slumped against the chair and tried to catch her breath. Loki slowly came up and leaning forward, kissed her on the mouth. It was weird to taste herself on his lips but she didn't hate it...actually, it was sort of a turn on.

"Now, shall we get you into that dress?" He smirked as he helped Kira to her feet where she promptly fell back down, her legs now jelly.

* * *

**Hmmm, yes, this is sort of a terrible place to end. However, I leave you with this, my fair (if you're still there) readers!**

**Loki still belongs to Marvel.**


End file.
